Memoirs Of The Shikon House
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: He is cold & not charming, she is outspoken & not a women to bend to his word.He calls on her just to anger her, but things slowly change in their visits & everyone but them see's it, will they ever see what going on between them & will they fight it?
1. Sounds Like Winter

Memoirs Of The Shikon House/

Through a old window, a window that held a old music box, you could see the hard winter snow falling. If you looked hard enough you could see a figure walking, slowly making its way closer. The figure was wearing red, and the closer it got, you could tell it was a women. She had long black hair and her skin was almost as white as the snow falling around her. Her lips were blue, telling who ever looked at her, that she had been out in the cold way to long.

The girl stopped and looked up at the large place she would call home. She let out a hard breath, fog coming from her mouth. She picked up her dress to step up the large gray stone steps, once she got to the door she knocked lightly and then knelt on her knee's, her head down.

She felt defeated to be here, she didn't want to be here, but alas she did not want to burden her mother any longer. She was 17, not married, though one of the village boys had asked for her hand. She had turned him down, even though it would have meant wealth. He mother was not mad, but she was worried about her daughters future. Women whom did not marry were looked down apon, people would start talking, it would cause trouble. She could have been a miko, but she had a heart for love, she wanted to get married and have kids, unlike her sister, who was a miko.

The girl waited for the door to open, her eyes closed, taking in the moment that would change her life. It was her mother who sent her here, it was her idea, yet she had not forced it, but she thought it may do her good, she wanted her daughter to meet people, maybe marry.

The large doors opened, a women stepped out, her clothing touched the ground and made a noise as it dragged on the ground.

"Kagome" The women said, her voice as cold as the winter itself.

The girl looked up from her spot on the cold ground, her eyes were bright as always, "Kikyo" She spoke back, her voice much softer than the other womens.

"Tell me sister, what brings you here" Kikyo was a bit surprised to see her, yet not.

Kagome looked down again "Mother thought it would do me good, I do not wish to be in her way any longer"

"So you seek me out, this place?"

Kagome looked back up with no answer,

"Very well, I shall take you in" Kikyo stated stepping back so her sister could stand. Kagome stood and brushed the snow and dirt off, she then bowed and followed her sister down the dark halls.

"I will give you a room, I take it you did not bring anything with you?"

"No" Kagome answered,

"Good, you worth will be measured by the gifts you may receive" Kikyo and Kagome were not close sisters, they were both pretty, but Kagome was much more fun, people liked being around her more, yet she also had a mouth.

They made there way up stairs, Kagome noted all the doors, the place must have had a fifty rooms.

"This one will be yours" Kikyo unlocked the door and gave Kagome the key. Kagome walked in and looked around the small room, it had a bed, one dresser that was old, the paint was peeling, it also had a window. Kagome walked up to the window and look outside at the snow, she then picked up the music box that was sitting on the seal, she opened it a listened to the music,

"Sounds like winter" She said turning to look at her sister, but she was alone.

AN:

To hear what the music box music Kagome said sounded like winter LOOK UP ( Suna No Oshiro- Music Box Version )

ON youtube, it should be the first one that shows!

PS PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME I NEED TO WORK ON THIS and THAT, SPELLING AND RUN ONS, as I have stated my edit system does not work, and I have to copy and save a few times for fanfic to even save my work, if you cant stand it dont read bc there is nothing I can do. My comp also auto edits sometimes, sorry.


	2. Looking for a Bride

The snow did not let up as Lord Touga and his men strolled into the village. He was on a mission and he knew what he was looking for. As they strolled down the small dirt road men and women where tossing their daughters out to bow before him, in hopes he would choose one of them.

But he passed them without so much as a look, for he knew who he was after. His mate was ready to throw a wedding, and for there too be a wedding there had too be marriage and to have a marriage you had to have a marriage meeting and for there too be a marrige meeting there had too be a girl and that said girl lived in this village.

It was far time his son took a mate and because of the growing war between demons and humans Touga sought a human bride for his demon son, plus his son turned down every demon woman offered to him. This was why Touga was in the poorest part of the human village, but the house he was looking for did not hold a poor family, but a powerful one. But times where hard, humans where dying, food was hard to grow, sickness was spreading and demons and humans where fighting more and more. Really, demon Lords where fighting other demon Lords and humans were caught in the cross fire.

Though he hated it, it was good for him, it was an advantage for getting what he wanted, even if his son did not see it that way.

Touga stopped at the house and waved his hand for his men to stay back. He walked up to the cottage style house and knocked on the door and it opened quickly "Oh, my Lord, please forgive me, I did not know you where among us" The woman looked around "My husband is not home, but please come in out of the cold, bring your men"

Kagomes mother was always kind and seemed too sweet for her own good, but Touga knew better, when she wanted to, she could scare any man into tucking tail. She had them all sit in the warmth of her home with a fire blazing "My lord, what can I do for you" she asked now that they were settled. She did not offer tea, she didn't have any.

Touga looked around, there where things missing "Your husband is away"

"Yes he will return soon"

He looked around, more than things where missing "Has you're youngest gone with your husband, surly not"

She paled slightly "Oh, no, she is not with him"

"I can not help but to notice that she is not here"

"No my Lord"

"I know your oldest has become a great Miko, tell me, has Kagome followed in her footsteps?"

"I am afraid not"

"Then she has found a husband?"

Her mother looked down "No, I am afraid not"

Touga smiled,

"My Lord, pardon me, but why are you here?MSurly you did not come all this way to talk aboutmy daughters"

"I am looking for Kagome, imagine my surprise to find her not here, tell me, she is not with your husband, and not a turning into a miko and not with a husband, so quench my thirst, where is she"

"Has she done something wrong!" Her mother was shocked to hear he was looking for her. Lord Touga had always been good to them and always seemed fond of Kagome.

Touga laughed "No, no, the girl is not in trouble!" Touga was a handsome demon, her mother blushed. He stopped laughing and looked at her with a smile "I am looking for a bride"


	3. Come Again?

Kagome's mother jumped up "But my Lord, you already have 2 wonderful brides!" She could not believe her ears!

Again, Touga started to laugh, he had no idea this trip would be so funny. Her mother stood wide-eyed as the man in front of her laughed so hard he almost cried. The other men with him, showed no emotion as her mother looked at them, she didn't think it was funny.

"My dear woman, you have it all wrong, I am looking for a bride, for my son"

"Inuyasha?" She relaxed, Kagome and Inuyasha where good friends, but she knew Inuyasha was in love with her oldest daughter. Touga could see the thoughts running in her mind, humans, sometimes, where easy to read.

"No, no, not Inuyasha, I am afraid is heart is still broken, I would not do such a thing, thought part of me thinks Kagome would be good for him, but she would be far better and do far more for my other son"

Inuyasha had asked Kikyo to marry him, but she chose too be a mother miko, she refused to grow old, while her husband was stuck in youth, that, in the end, was what drove her to say no to him.

"Your, other, son?" She was gunna faint, just the thought that he wanted her daughter for his sons was a little much, where they really worthy of that?

Touga leaned back in his chair "Yes, my other son, Lord Sesshomaru, it is high time he get married and because he refused all the other Lords daughters it is now in my hands to find him a bride"

"Oh" She sat back down,

"I must say I am happy about this"

"You, are?" He wanted a human for his sons mate?

"Yes, I have always been fond of the girl, you are in need of this as well, am I right, you sent her away because she could not find a husband?"

He knew, and she knew he now knew where Kagome was.

Her mother sighed "Yes, she scared away every man who came asking, I was worried for her, but I also did not want to force her to marry anyone"

Touga smiled "She needs a husband, and my son needs a wife, so my friend, what do you say, shall we call your husband home, because the house of Inu would love to ask for your daughter's hand"

Her mother blushed, he was asking, not demanding! They would be wealthy again, and her daughter would be well, well taken care of, plus the two family's had been friends for many, many years.

"Do you think we should make them meet first, knowing how she is and how your son is" Her mother only knew about Sesshomaru, she had never seen him.

"I think I have a plan for that"

Her mother smiled, Touga always had good plans "Tell me where is she"

"She is with Kikyo, at the Shikon house" She looked down,

Touga stood "Come again"

"I sent her to her sister, I thought it would be best for her to see the real world, and kikyo would never let anything happen to her"

"Higurashi, what say you, of your daughter?"

She took in a deep breath "We accept your offer" She had to, this would never happen again, one of her daughter was already living in heart ach, she could not see another one do the same.

Touga turned to his men "Go, call forth my son, I wish to speak with him right away"

"Sir!" They all left in a hurry.

The great dog demon looked back at the woman "Leave it to me, but I will send for your husband so that WE can go over the details, and when the time comes we will tell them and bring them in for the meeting"

"So you do not plan on telling them right away?"

He chuckled "Now where is the fun in that" He bowed "I will take my leave now" Touga turned and left out into the snow to follow after his good men. Her mother stood and the door waving "The fun?" She asked herself, she was not aware that any of the this was supposed to be fun. But Touga did not do anything without reason and he was always a few steps ahead of everyone else, which is why he was feared, loved and respected.


End file.
